


Dischord

by notyourkindofpeople



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Healing, I hare using prompt boxes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Prompted Work, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Revenge, Robbery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Storm - Freeform, Tender Sex, Trauma bond, failed orgasm, lovemaking, mentions of Vincent, prompted works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourkindofpeople/pseuds/notyourkindofpeople
Summary: During the chaos of Meteorfall, Shera is robbed and raped and Cid has to come home and deal with the aftermath while identifying his own Abusive behavior. Shera, over times learns to trust Cid and when a storms disrupts their lives she decided to confront her feelings and take up his offer to talk to him, leading them further than they expected.





	Dischord

Prompts: Cid/Shera, Robbery, Rape, Meteorfall, Trauma bond, Internal torment, healing

When Cid noticed the lights were out he first though Shera was asleep, but flipping the light switch told a different story. Drawers were tossed out all over the floor, the vase from the end table lay shattered on the wood, tables were turned over. The cigarette dropped from his lips, burning a black spot into the floor. Cautiously, he walked in and called for Shera. No response. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs, he could hear the shower running and called for her again. Torn clothing littered the hallway, her labcoat, the yellow sweater, a beige bra with the straps torn. He stopped, trying to take it all in, the trashed house, the shower, the clothes. It all clicked. He marched towards the shower, screaming her name before he pulled back the curtain. There she was, curled up, knees pressed up to her chin, under the water. He turned off the water and tried to hand her a towel.  
“Shera, what the fuck is goin’ on?” he demanded as calmly as he could. She looked up with a blank stare, her eyes were black, her nose and cheek were badly bruised and there was a cut on her lip and forehead.  
“A man broke in...he wanted to rob us, but we didn’t have what he wanted, so he took me...” she whispered quietly, Cid barely heard her. In a red haze he punched the wall, with a loud curse, leaving a large hold next to the door. Taking a deep breath, he tried to wrap the towel around her and she pulled away. He dropped the towel over her and stepped back.  
“I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” he reassured, holding his arms up. “Can ya get dressed an’ meet me downstairs?” he asked in a soft voice that was foreign to the both of them. She nodded and he stepped back into the hallway and sighed. Lighting a cigarette he fought the tears in his eyes and the rage that made his fists shake. Still overwhelmed, he created another hole in the hallway. “Fuck,” he shouted, creating another before he finally made his way downstairs. He focused on cleaning up while his mind criticized him for leaving her behind and making her vulnerable in the first place. He should have known that people would descend into chaos and anarchy with the impending Meteorfall. The stairs creaked, he spun around. She was dressed in long pajamas and he robe, her blackened eyes red rimmed, her wet hair hung limply over her shoulders. He struggled for words, she spoke first.  
“I don’t know who he was. I was napping and woke up to a knife at my throat and a masked man demanding to know where our safe was,”  
“The safe is empty,” he interjected. She nodded.  
“And that’s why he took something else,” she sighed. He could see her hands shaking. He held out his cigarettes. She took one and picked up a lighter off the table before she sat on the chair, wincing.  
“I never should have left you here alone. You woulda been safe on the highwind,” he remarked, unsure of what else to say.  
“No. This isn’t your fault,” she immediately defended. He gnashed his teeth.  
“Yes it is. This is the first time I left you alone in years and I did it carelessly during a chaotic time, it is my fault,” he spat back. She sighed and took a drag off her cigarette.  
NO! I wanted to come back. Captain, I may be a woman but I don’t need you to protect me,” she countered. He crushed out his cigarette with a growl.  
“Look what fuckin’ happened when I wasn’t here to protect you,” he yelled, throwing his arms up.  
“I’m alive! I survived!” she shouted in affirmation, tears in her eyes. Cid realized he was in dangerous waters, regardless it wouldn’t have happened if he had been there, he believed. He paced around the living room.  
“You’re right, you did survive. However it never should have happened in the first place,” he finally uttered, lighting another cigarette.  
“But it does, and it did and we can’t change it now,” she pointed out in a dull tone. He heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Are ya’ ok Shera?” he finally asked. She ashed her cigarette and took a drag.  
“As much as I can be. I’m alive and I don’t think I have any broken bones,” she answered. He sat across from her. It was hard to look at her so beat up. He noticed she wouldn’t meet his gaze, and that hurt him.  
“Do you want to talk-”  
“No. I don’t. I don’t want special treatment, Captain, and I’m not going with you tomorrow. I’m standing my ground. I’m going to stay here, but I want you to leave me one of your guns,” she demanded, her voice wavering. Cid didn’t want to fight with her, or upset her any further, she was so fiercely demanding independence and after he had treated her he knew he had no right to order her around.  
“Ok. I’m in no place to force you do anything,” he said. She winced, and he realized how poorly he had worded that. “I’m going to leave you two of the handguns, and plenty of clips. There’s also bear mace in the garage,” he told her. She nodded and crushed out her cigarette.  
“I’m going to make some tea,” she told him before she wandered to the kitchen, giving him time to collect his thoughts. Soon she returned and pressed a cup in his hand.  
“I’m gonna find this guy Shera, and I’m gonna kill him,” he stated flatly. She gave him a wary smile.  
“I hope you do. I left 3 deep scratches on his throat. The blood on the wall is his,” she told him blankly, monotone. It frustrated him further, he gripped his cup and took a drink, trying to process all the information he had just been given.  
Stepping out to the garage he grabbed the bear mace, the extra clips and a few of his hunting knives and gathered them all together, tossing in a mallet and a small axe before returning to the living room. He laid them all out on the table.  
“This should be enough to protect yourself from any other raiders or looters,” he stated, resuming his seat and lighting another cigarette. He offered her another one, and she took it, lighting it and perusing the weapons he presented. She grabbed a knife and the bear mace and slipped them into the pockets on her robe. Somehow the action gave him a small bit of relief. He knew she could use them, he’d seen her do it. He nursed his tea, his nerves still on edge. She fell into silence again, staring off into nothing. He wanted to scream at her to snap out of it, to slap her across the face, but he knew better and he hated that he did. He tapped his foot, searching for words.  
“Ya know I care about ya’ Shera, and I just want ya to know that if ya ever need anything to just ask, I ain’t got a clue about how ya feel right now, but my sister does-did. I mean I was just a kid when it happened to her, and I couldn’t do nothing, but maybe this time I can,” he rambled. She looked up, her eyes briefly meeting his.  
“I didn’t know you had a sister, Captain,” shed remarked, putting out her cigarette. Cid shook his head, blew out a plume of smoke.  
“She killed herself when I was fourteen...about six months after it happened to her,” he painfully explained, watching his wording carefully. Shera stared at the floor. “I don’t want ya to do that. Please talk to me if you feel that way,” he pleaded. She nodded and agreed. “I’m going to bed. I need to rest,” he added, standing up and heading towards the stairs. He was at the foot of the steps when she spoke up.  
“Captain...I was a virgin,” she whispered. He hung his head, his fist shaking as he ascended the stairs and added another hole to the wall in the hallway, just above the brown dried streak of blood. It only fueled his rage and he created another before he walked into his room and dropped down on his bed. It was that rage, the frustration and fury that would spur him even further the next day. It would keep his adrenaline pumping even when his body was exhausted. He had to survive, and succeed and it was all driven by his vengeance, every enemy he encountered became the focus of his fury, they became the criminal and he refused to yield. Everyone saw it, but only Vincent asked him about it, and once Cid explained Vincent pointed the finger at Sephiroth and advised he test the blood on the walls when he returned.

The blood was human, and didn’t belong to anyone in SOLDIER or have Jenova cells, but it was on file in the crime database. Now, he had a name and a face to hunt for.  
Shera’s cuts and bruises slowly healed. She continued to wear long pants and sweaters. Cid wasn’t sure if she was losing weight or buying bigger clothes. A few months passed and he approached her while she was doing the dishes. Playfully, he tugged on her sweater. She was getting thinner, but she didn’t jump when they would brush up against each other.  
“You ok Shera? You’re losin’ weight,” he pointed out. She sighed and washed the suds from her hands.  
“I know I’ve noticed. I’m not sure why. I’m still eating,” she replied. She was right, he had seen her eat everyday, but he did notice that she was eating less. She used to clear her plate, but now she always had scraps, not much but there was always something left. He shrugged it off for the moment.  
“Yeah, you do. Are ya sure yer ok though? Ya can talk to me,” he reiterated. She drained the sink and shook out her hands.  
“Yes, Captain. I’m ok right now,” she reassured, with a smile. 

A few more months passed and she seemed to return to normal, but Cid worried that it was just a facade. So much had changed between them since his discovery that she saved his life, since Meteor He still felt like he had failed her at the first opportunity. He knew with enough thought he could have prevented it, but he hadn’t been thinking. Once he found the man’s location he recruited Vincent to help him.  
“Cid you can not redeem yourself for something that isn’t your fault to begin with,” he tried to explain. He shook him off.  
“Responsible or not, Redemption or not I’m doing this with or without your help,” he stated. Vincent sighed, adjusted his coat.  
“I told you I would help, but this isn’t a way to redemption,” he reiterated. He gnashed his teeth.  
“After how I treated Shera for so long, and after everything she did and sacrificed for me, the second I leave she falls victim to a perverted burglar. I owe her this. You might not see me at fault, but I failed to protect her when she really needed me I wasn’t there. Shera in the very least deserves justice,” he explained, loading one of his revolvers.  
“In that vein, you’re not wrong,” Vincent reasoned, checking his gun, reloading two chambers. Cid was determined to keep his promise to her, to make up for the one he broke, and in the end he succeeded. (Expand)

Storm season rolled in, luckily Shera had spent months stocking up so they would be ready. They boarded the windows and moved as many projects as they could inside the house. The news predicted a month long storm with only a few breaks. Cid hated being cooped up, but Shera felt safe, knowing that Cid wouldn’t leave and that the storm would deter anyone else from breaking in. She took time to cook meals and freeze them for nights she was to tired to cook from scratch, and did laundry while they had power. He noticed how content she was and wondered if it had to do with the weather. They were so opposite, if he hated it then she probably liked it. He brushed off his feelings and lit a cigarette while he watched the news, trying to stay awake. He dropped his cigarette, she stepped on it, adding another black mark to the wooden floor.  
After dinner she curled up on the couch with a book and her green fleece blanket, listening to the rain pound against the house. The power flickered a few times but remained on. She shook him away.  
“Captain, it’s late you should go to bed,” she told him. Cid yawned, stretched his legs and stood before lighting a cigarette and following Shera upstairs. He heard the door close and continued to his room. He threw his shirt in the corner and crushed out his cigarette before he lying down and falling back asleep. He was startled awake by breaking glass and Shera screaming. He grabbed his handgun from the night stand and stormed through her door, flipping on a lightswitch. A large branch was hanging in the broken glass of the window, the boards covering it splintered. He could feel the wind coming through, and the howl of the storm. Looking around he found Shera curled up on the floor near her bed. Cid lowered his gun.  
“It’s just a tree Shera,” he assured her with a sigh. She laughed uncomfortably and stood up to survey the damage.  
“I’m sorry Captain, but it scared me awake,” she apologized. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one.  
“Don’t be sorry it woke me up too,” he looked around,already he could feel the temperature dropping. “Well ya can’t stay in here, grab yer pillow ya can sleep in my bed,” he said. She gave him a peculiar look. “I ain’t going to touch ya or nothing,” he defended, another weird look. “I mean, unless ya want me too,” he rambled on. Her stare became blank, then she shrugged and grabbed her pillow. “Or I can sleep downstairs,” he was so awkwardly uncomfortable he couldn’t stop. She shook her head.  
“No Captain, You don’t need to stay downstairs,” she remarked standing up and following him to his room. Now he wished he had cleaned first, crushing out his cigarette and watching Shera. She sat down on the bed, set down the pillow and looked over to Cid. He stared at the floor and laid down, his back to her, trying to be as least threatening as possible. He heard her lie down and breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
He didn’t sleep well, the entire night he was conscious of her in the bed, her movements and his and because of it, he never fell into a deep sleep. However, when he woke up in the morning she was gone and the sounds of her cooking could be heard downstairs. He took a deep sigh and lit a cigarette before taking a shower and heading downstairs.  
Food was already on the table and Shera had pans soaking in the sink. Cid filled his plate and ate while he finished his cigarette.  
“For now, since we can’t replace the window because of the storm I’m going to board it up on the inside. It’ll block some of the wind, but you’re better of not sleeping there for now because of the cold, though I ain’t gonna stop ya,” he explained. She shrugged, moving scraps around her plate.  
“We’ll see how bad it is with it boarded,” she muttered.  
Shera swept up the glass while he nailed two thin pieces of plywood over the window frame. They bowed with the force of the wind, and he could feel it coming through the cracks.  
“Well it’s much better but it ain’t perfect. Ya even might be able to sleep in here,” he told her, while he closed up the tool box.  
“Thank you Captain,” she stated. The power flickered and went out. They waited in darkness. Shera lit a candle. It didn’t return.  
“Well, I guess we ought to fire up the generator,” he remarked. She led the way downstairs with the candle, and lit another in the living room. Inside the garage, Cid flipped a few switches and pulled the cord. The generator grumbled to life. He took a drag and ashed his cigarette before walking back into the house and flopping down on the chair. He switched on the radio and listened while Shera lit a few more candles. They had to limit the power they used. They needed the generator to be able to run the fridge and the sump pump and other needs and while they had enough fuel they couldn’t risk overwhelming it by using lights and television. That’s what candles and flashlights were for. Cid scratched his stubble while he listened to the news and watched Shera place candles around the room. He lit another cigarette and grumbled.  
“We might be outta power for a week,” he complained. Shera huffed a sigh.  
“That is horrible. Thank goodness we have two months worth of fuel,” she remarked, brushing her long brown hair from her face. “Cold showers are going to be awful,” she added.  
“Might as well just go outside if yer gonna do that. Or boil water for a bath,” he snarked, cigarette crushed between his teeth.  
“Good Idea! I’m so glad we have a gas stove,” she pointed out, curling up on the couch with her blanket and her book. She lit one more candle for light to read while he listened to the upcoming weather. Storms expected for at least two more weeks. It would ease up in a few days, one day of sunshine, then more rain and wind, sleet and maybe snow.  
That night when he retired to bed Shera followed him, and he remembered that her pillow was in his room. Routinely he took of his shirt and tossed it in the corner, but when he turned around she was sitting on the bed. He was confused. Lighting a cigarette he cautiously sat down in bed, leaned against the headboard and waited for he next move.  
“Captain, remember how you said I could talk to you?” she mentioned meekly, her back to him. She was nervously twisting her hands in her lap. His heart jumped and he didn’t know if it was anticipation, panic or something else entirely.  
“Yeah, I do, Shera, and you can,” he responded, ashing in the ashtray on his nightstand. He hated her long pauses.  
“And do you remember what you said last night, about how you wouldn’t touch me unless I wanted you to?” she recalled. His heart was pounding in his chest. His hands were shaking.  
“Yeah...woman where are you goin’ with this?” he prodded, his mind flooded, another long silence.  
“Well...I want you to,” she whispered. His heart dropped there was a piercing whine in his ears. She was quiet, but he knew he had heard her correctly.  
“Why me?” he denoted curiously, smashing out his cigarette. She took a deep breath.  
“You offered...” she answered. He thought he would have a heart attack. He refrained from an awkward chuckle.  
“Shera ya gotta have a better reason than that,” he pressed, crossing his arms so she wouldn’t see his hands shake if she turned around.  
“I know you won’t hurt me,” she added. His heart dropped, but he had hurt her so many times and for so many years. He didn’t understand.  
“I hurt you for years Shera, don’t deny that,” he retorted. She sighed, took a deep breath.  
“That’s not what I’m talking about Captain. You don’t hurt me anymore and you would never hurt me physically,” she explained. He lit another cigarette. Everything was beginning to feel surreal. Was she really asking for him to do this? How much did she want? There were so many questions he began to ramble out.  
“You want me ? How far do you want to go? How long have ya felt like this?” finally she interrupted him.  
“Yes, Captain, I want you, I’ve felt like this for...for a very long time and I want...I want to go all the way….if you don’t want to, I can leave,” she stuttered. She was blushing just as deep as he was. He fished for words to respond with.  
“Don’t leave.” How could he have been so ignorant? He picked up on all of her other habits but he didn’t see this? He opened his mouth to speak and stopped when he realized that she was essentially still a virgin. The hair on his neck pricked when he realized what was all entailed in her and her history. He blew out a plume of smoke and waited. “Just one thing Shera...promise me you’ll say something if ya get uncomfortable,” he smashed out his cigarette and shifted his weight. She nodded and turned towards him.  
“I will Captain, I promise,” she told him. Heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears. He knew how timid she was, he had to make the next move. He cleared his throat.  
“Then come here,” he instructed barely above a whisper. She turned further towards him and knelt on the bed, shifting in his direction. He reached out, grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She straddled him, and he felt sweat prick on his neck and forehead while he though over his next move. Bravely, she leaned down and caught his lips by surprise, they were soft and smooth against his and his mind wandered back to the last time he’d been with a woman. It was just a few years shy of a decade and suddenly he was reminded of how good it felt and wondered why he’d neglected his sexuality for so long. One arm around her waist, the other slid up her thigh, under her nightgown and up her back, the contrast in their skin drastic, rough calloused hands slid over smooth, silky skin. Her hands on his shoulder, drifting towards his biceps. He broke her kiss and embraced her jaw, leading down her neck, eliciting a soft whine from her throat. Lightly she dragged her nails over his chest, he drew her closer. Softly he tugged the thick straps of her nightgown, kissing the warm skin of her shoulder. Shera broke from his embrace and pulled the nightgown over her head, tossing it aside. Briefly, she crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself before she relented, cupping his rough face in her hands and kissing him again. He was awestruck at her nudity, he could never really imagine her body underneath her baggy clothes, but now that it was in front of him he was struck stupid by it. One hand cupped her breast while the other gripped her buttocks. He kissed her jaw, moving downward towards her other breast. He was enthralled to admit that Shera had a fantastic set of tits, milky white with petal pink nipples, full and heavy but not so much that it threw off her propotions. In comparison, he was ashamed of his body, he was getting old and was littered with scars and marks. He knew he didn’t deserve this, to have her in his bed and he never dreamed that it would happen no matter how much he thought about it. He pulled back, looked up at her his hands sliding up her back while hers slid down his chest. Feeling her on his thigh he could tell she wanted this. His head was swooning as her hands drifted lower. He shifted to put her on her back but she resited and pushed back.  
“No, I want to be on top,” she protested. He laid back his hands around her soft bottom.  
“Whatever ya want Shera, you’re in charge, besides I prefer this view,” he conceded. She giggled softly.  
“You like how I look?” she scrutinized, pushing him back against the bed and shifting her position.  
“Ya I do,” he answered, hands sliding her to her waist. She bit her bottom lip, gazing down at him.  
“So you do want me?” she furthered. He grinned and cupped her chest in his hands.  
“Fuck ya I want ya Shera. If you want you can feel how much I want ya,” he admitted. She smiled, her blush deepening. She was shy, he knew that but he didn’t want to startle her either. This would take time and Cid was ok with that, he was too old to rush things anyway. Biting her lip, her hand drifting lower, he held his breath, waiting for her next move. She undid his pants and exposed him while he gauged her reaction. She could be so hard to read sometimes. Gingerly, her fingers grazed his shaft and he hissed in arousal. Spurred by his reaction she gripped him gently, but firmly and stroked, his hips rolled into her ministrations. Calloused fingers trailed over her hip and dipped down, a high pitched gasp escaped her lips when he embraced her intimately. She was ready, slick and silky he teased her, testing the waters with his finger, then another, mimicking her motion. She squealed, releasing him. He grinned and chuckled, he still had some finnesse. She was gripping his biceps while he continued to stimulate her. Finally he eased her towards him, positioning himself against her, his other hand on her hip.  
Before he could speak, she began to ease herself onto him, making his head spin and his eyes roll back. Slowly, she took him in until she had him entirely.  
“Fuck Shera,” he whispered once he regained himself. She gave him a puzzled look, briefly tensing around him,  
“What did I do wrong?” she asked timidly, her soft face slicked with sweat. He tipped his head back and cleared his throat.  
“Nothin’ at all, you’ve got me ensnared,” he told her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She smiled and began to rock against him, he followed suit. She leaned down and kissed his rough neck before she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, panting and thrusting against him faster. He let her set the pace and followed in her rhythm, reveling in the gasps and squeaks she made. He was getting close, and didn’t know how long he could hold back. He kissed her neck and slid his hand up between her thighs once more, carressing her intimately. She was pulling his hair scratching his chest, but she had stopped climbing while he continued, trying to control himself. Soon he reached that point where he couldn’t hold back any longer, he wanted to keep going but he couldn’t.  
“Shera, I cant- I’m going to-” he stuttered out before she silenced him with another kiss and a hum of acknowledgement that sent him right over the edge into ecstasy with a deep moan. He continued his attempt to get her off as he reeled from his orgasm, but she pulled his hand away.  
“Maybe next time, but it’s ok. I enjoyed it Captain,” she told him, but that didn’t negate his desire to hear her call his name when he could. He grunted and shifted while she moved to lie next to him. He grabbed his cigarettes and lit one taking a deep drag. She gracefully snatched it from him and took a drag before passing it back, and this continued until it was burnt through and he lit another one that she refused. Finally, she broke the long silence.  
“Thank you Captain,” she meekly whispered with a blush. He couldn’t fight the red in his cheeks either.  
I ought to be thanking you, a man like me doesn’t deserve a woman like you,” he retorted in a grumble. “Don’t say that Captain. You’re a good man, and I’m damaged goods anyway,” she dismissed. “Shera! I don’ ever wanna hear ya say that again, ya ain’t damaged an if anyone tells ya otherwise they’re full of shit,” he snapped back roughly. She was silent. He ashed his cigarette and looked at her. She was so hard to read, he wanted to know what was going on behind those eyes of hers. “Shera, say somethin’”  
“I’m ok,” she answered. It confused him, was it a self affirmation or something else? He smashed out his cigarette and pulled her close, resting his chin against her shoulder. She took a deep contented sigh and wrapped her arms around him. It took small steps, believing in the first, the second becoming profound and the third making you shake. Small steps, for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ I might redo the ending on this. I started it a while back and found it in one of my folders so I’d thought I’d finish it. Not too sure if I’m happy with it or not. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
